


You Are Loved, For Who You Are

by RedVelvetLadybug



Series: A Blossoming Rose [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Ruby's first time, in the arms of her wonderful and caring partners.





	You Are Loved, For Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a future side story in the AU.

“Blake? You know things right?” Ruby asked, not looking up from her scroll as she browsed for something. 

 

“I would like to think that I do. What do you need?” 

 

“Do they make sexy underwear for Trans people?” She asked, making Blake smirk to their self. 

 

“Not really, regular lingerie works fine in any case.” They'd known that from their own curiosity regarding the matter. 

 

“Oh okay, cool.” 

 

“Are you looking to woo someone special Ruby?” Blake asked, the answer not needing be voiced but it was fun to tease their girlfriend anyway. 

 

“Um.. well.. you see..” Ruby tried, face turning bright red. 

 

Blake came over and took a seat beside Ruby on the floor of the dorm, looking over her shoulder at the scroll in hand. 

 

“Do you want help picking something out?” 

 

Ruby faked a dramatic gasp, putting the palm of her free hand over her chest. “You just want to imagine me in my underwear don't you?!” 

 

Blake smirked and shouldered their girlfriend lightly. “Oh no, you caught me red handed. What are you going to do about it?” 

 

Ruby shouldered them back harder toppling them both over and laughed when Blake went 'oof’.

 

Ruby crawled over Blake and sat astride of Blake's waist, keeping them down on their back and leaned over to plant a kiss on their lips. 

 

“That.” She answered smugly, her silver eyes gleaming playfully. 

“Awfully bold of you to make a move on me while Pyrrha’s not here.” 

 

“Yeah, but that can be changed.” Ruby pulled up her scroll and began typing into the messaging window before tossing it aside on the floor. “There!” She smiled proudly. 

 

They stayed like that for minutes not moving except to exchange frequent glances at each other while watching the door. The sound of heavy footfalls reverberated down the hall and the door swung open forcefully after unlocking to show a slightly out of breath Pyrrha standing there. 

 

Blake looked up at Ruby curiously. “What did you say to her?” 

 

“Nothing much,” Ruby smiled mischievously. “Asked if she wanted to see me in sexy underwear.” 

 

“Which will be happening, yes?” Pyrrha asked, closing the door and walking over to the pair. 

 

“Well I mean I haven't bought any yet.. but I am wearing cute underwear right now  _ if you want to see that _ .” She waggled her eyebrows at Pyrrha, earning a laugh from Blake.

 

“Gods I can't take you seriously when you try to flirt, you're too adorable.” 

 

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “Well fine I guess I won't have sex with you after all you butt.” 

 

Pyrrha choked, taken by surprise. “You want to do that here? Right now?” 

 

“Maaaybe. If you wanna.” 

 

Blake pushed Ruby off of herself and sat upright. “That's a serious suggestion Ruby, are you sure you're ready for that?” 

 

“Yep! I even uhh.. came prepared.” She crawled the short distance over to the bed and pressed herself flat to the floor, reaching under Blake's bed and pulled out a small box of 'protection’, too embarrassed to call it by its proper name. 

 

“She does seem set on the idea.” Pyrrha noted. 

 

“Well you and I have been intimate in the past, we can't have her feeling left out now can we?” Blake smirked, on board with it. 

 

“So you'll have me!?” Ruby asked excitedly. 

 

“Of course, always will.” Pyrrha said with a smile. 

 

Ruby jumped up. “Yes!” 

 

/

 

They moved onto the bed after that, Pyrrha taking a seat with her back to the headboard and Ruby sitting comfortably between her legs, facing toward Blake who was sitting cross legged in front of them. 

 

Blake had their right hand around the back of Ruby's neck to hold her close while they were engaged in a heated kiss, dominant lips pressing hard against the younger girl's and guiding her through the motions. Pyrrha had her hands on Ruby's thighs, moving them up and along and back down the inner sides, teasing Ruby whenever a hand would get close to her center before moving away. Blake pulled their head back slightly and tugged at Ruby's bottom lip with a light graze of teeth causing a small moan to escape her. 

 

Noticing the positive reaction Pyrrha tilted her head down and nipped at Ruby's left earlobe, tugging softly and nibbling it just enough to border on a slight pinch. The result was fantastic as she shivered under her, tilting her head toward Pyrrha's mouth for more. Blake parted the kiss, leaving their self and Ruby panting for air and spoke. 

 

“Do you like that Ruby? Do you want to be bitten and marked?” They way their voice dipped low was so hot to her and she hummed eagerly in response. 

 

“She likes it very much, I can tell.”

 

The way Ruby was squeezing her legs together trying to hide her arousal was a clear sign on how receptive she'd been up until then. Now was probably the time to stop teasing and go further before she becomes frustrated, there could always be more opportunities to rile here up later. 

 

“May we touch you?” Pyrrha asked, looking for consent before anything more happened. Ruby braced herself, hands resting at her sides and shifting backward more to fully lay against Pyrrha's front. 

 

“Yea, you can.” She assured. 

 

Pyrrha's hands slowly snaked up from Ruby's thighs, trailing up her stomach until they reached her small breasts, cupping them through the layers of clothing and drawing out a content sigh from the girl in her lap. She pressed her index and middle fingers in, feeling for the nipples and rubbing over them when they were found. That had an even better reaction in Ruby's feet pressing into the mattress for support. 

 

Blake came in after that, their gaze locked on Ruby's with a predatory intent only the Faunus’ golden eyes could manage. It made Ruby's stomach muscles tense in anticipation. They scooted closer again, sitting on their knees now and put their hand on the tented spot of the black leggings their girlfriend was known to wear. A breath caught in her throat and her hips tried to push herself into the contact seeking more from the hand. 

 

Blake's thumb rubbed over the tip of the hardened length and then stopped abruptly. 

 

“These clothes are going to need to come off.” Blake moved their hands to each side of the waistband of Ruby's leggings and hooked their thumbs in, ready to pull down. Ruby tried her best to raise her butt up off the bed to help and the leggings and even panties came off, exposing Ruby's modesty to her partners. She tried to cover herself with her hands out of instinct but Blake caught them with their own and held them away until Ruby gave up and was let go. 

 

“You don't have to hide yourself from me, you look beautiful like this.” They said, trying to assure the girl that it was fine. 

 

“You think I'm beautiful? Even like this..?” Ruby couldn't help the self-deprecating edge to her voice, this was always hard for her to understand. 

 

“We love you, and your body. Whether you change what you have or not, it's still you. Still Ruby Rose and she is one of the two people I fell in love with.” Pyrrha confessed, placing a gentle kiss on Ruby's head. 

 

“But I.. I-I’m” 

 

A finger placed on her lips silenced her. “It's hard for your brain to accept, I understand that. We want to help you feel comfortable with yourself, and we want to make you feel good. Will you let us do that Ruby? We can stop at anytime.” 

 

Ruby sat there for a few moments, contemplating her options before nodding slowly. Blake released a breath they didn't know they'd been holding and smiled fondly. 

 

“I love you. Is it okay if I touch you more?” 

 

“Mhm, love you too.” Ruby assented once more. 

 

Blake's hands parted Ruby's legs for better access and their hand touched the hardness again, fingers wrapping around it gently. They ran their thumb over the tip again and the whole thing twitched in their grip. 

 

“How does it feel?” They asked. 

 

Ruby's eyes had closed and her head was laid back on Pyrrha's chest, relaxing into the touch. Pyrrha's hands were under her girlfriend's shirt, hands splayed over the bra underneath and massaging Ruby's breasts more firmly, the combination of stimulus leaving her breath hot and heavy and her face flushed red.

 

“It's umm.. I don't know yet.” She responded. 

 

Blake hummed and held Ruby a bit more firm in their hand and started moving it up and down along the loose skin slowly. 

 

“Ohh..” Ruby moaned out softly. 

 

Blake smiled, picking up the pace a little bit wanting to hear more of that. 

 

“Blake.. more please.” 

 

“Alright, hold on.” They said, confidence building in their actions. 

 

They slid back somewhat for more space to make their next move and leaned in, bending over to get their head closer to where Ruby would appreciate it. Blake pushed some of their hair behind their ear out of their face and stuck their tongue out, pressing it flat on the backside of Ruby's womanhood. Their tongue dragged upward and flicked over the tip before going back down to the base again and repeating the process. 

 

Now Ruby was really feeling it, hands grasping at Pyrrha's shorts and writhing under Pyrrha's hands, breathy whines defining her pleasure. 

 

Meanwhile Pyrrha had managed to unfasten Ruby's bra without removing her shirt first and was teasing her nipples directly, flicking over them with her finger pads and occasionally pinching them. She was personally enjoying the softness in her hands, loving how it felt to hold and squeeze them as much as she pleased. Sometimes she would tease at Ruby's ears more and feel her own heartbeat increase when a hitched breath or needy whimper would be the response. Hearing her girlfriend come apart in her embrace was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to experience. 

 

Blake on the other hand was enjoying how Ruby felt, warm and soft but also quite sensitive. They had taken her in to their mouth already, getting their self used to having something in their mouth like this. It wasn't so big, a bit below average but that didn't matter, Blake liked it just the way it was. 

 

Their knowledge of Ruby's anatomy came entirely from the books they read that featured more adult themes. It wouldn't be any accurate to how things worked in real life but gave a sort of starting point on how to guide their girlfriend to her finish. Like how applying pressure to the underside with their tongue as they moved their mouth up and down the length made the feeling more intense and how sucking on the reddened tip made Ruby cry out desperately. 

 

Ruby was quite frankly a mess. She couldn't handle everything that was being done to her and she could feel tension building in her abdomen as the pleasure continued on for what felt like hours. She was getting close but her voice was being occupied entirely by the sounds she was making and couldn't alert Blake to it. 

 

Fortunately Pyrrha was paying rapt attention to her facial expressions and body language for them and could tell exactly what was about to happen. 

 

“You're doing amazing sweetie.” Pyrrha cooed, placing kisses on Ruby's forehead from above. “Relax, let yourself go.” 

 

Blake took that as the sign to wrap things up and stroke form and fast with one of their hands while their mouth remained on Ruby's length. 

 

Ruby's eyes squeezed shut and she gasped and groaned loudly, muscles tensing up through her body as she released into Blake's mouth for a few moments before her body slacked into dead weight on top of Pyrrha, sweat making hair cling to her forehead. Blake pulled off and swallowed nonchalantly, surprised by how bitter it tasted in comparison to how people generally tended to describe it. 

 

Pyrrha removed her hands from under Ruby's shirt and brushed the hair from her face with her fingers. She smiled at how content and exhausted Ruby looked, half lidded eyes staring off somewhere. 

 

“How do you feel? Was that everything you imagined it would be?” Blake asked, amused and curious on how they did. 

 

“Nnn.. so good. 'm sleepy.” Blake and Pyrrha both giggled at that.

 

“You're such a child sometimes, you cute little rose.” Pyrrha teased. 

 

Ruby whined loudly, only causing the two to laugh harder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
